


Worth It

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic (with help from a couple of posts on Pinterest)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When Tommy and I married we made promises to each other, but I don’t recall swearing to spend the rest of our life together helping him find his keys, his wallet, his glasses, or whatever the hell else he thinks he’s lost when in reality it’s right under his nose. 

He’s lucky he’s worth it!

_When Barbara and I made our vows, we declared to love and support one another ‘til death did we part. What I don’t remember doing is agreeing to clear up after her. Going into a room after she’s been there is, how can I put it, like a visit to Ikea. You go in for one thing and end up coming out with six cups, two plates, three bowls, a tea towel and some cutlery!_

_She’s lucky she’s worth it!_


End file.
